


A crystal storm

by tenmillionotters



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: There was barely a moment of rest between her expeditions, her tasks and the small moments of recuperation. A faint smile formed on her lips; she would lie if she said that this wasn’t the life she always wanted to lead. She wanted to feel the wind brush over her skin as she flew above mountaintops and oceans. Nothing was more thrilling than the hunt and exploring the world around them.
Relationships: The Handler (Monster Hunter)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A crystal storm

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Dana who asked me to bring her character to life beyond the game’s canon 💕

Her feet landed gently in the blanket of freshly fallen snow. The cold tickled on her sun-kissed skin. Here, the sunshine felt even more intense, reflecting onto the cool white. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the rich and vivid greenery of the Ancient Forest; now she was blinded by the beauty of Seliana. 

“They’re back!” 

It was always a spectacle when she returned. Not that she didn’t enjoy the attention, but she was worn out. The expedition had taken longer than expected, but she needed to prepare herself properly. While she was hunting and gathering in the ancient forest, one thought was always at the forefront of her mind. Something she couldn’t forget. 

Somewhere in Hoarfrost Reach, Velkhana lay in waiting. Every day that the elder dragon was alive, she began to pose a greater threat to the Commission and the hunters of the New World. Only now, in the few moments of solitude, Erela felt the burden of the task at hand wearing her down. 

There was barely a moment of rest between her expeditions, her tasks and the small moments of recuperation. A faint smile formed on her lips; she would lie if she said that this wasn’t the life she always wanted to lead. She wanted to feel the wind brush over her skin as she flew above mountaintops and oceans. Nothing was more thrilling than the hunt and exploring the world around them. 

There were still so many secrets and mysteries out there. Velkhana was just another one of them. 

“Meowster? Are you coming?” 

“Yes, sorry.” 

They were welcomed by a swarm of young hunters, inquiring about the results of their latest expedition. Erela laughed, tired, “There’s not much to tell you. It’s awfully quiet out there.” 

Even though she tried to play her worry off, she couldn’t help but frown. The calm before the storm. The fact that the smaller and even some of the larger monsters had gone into hiding wasn’t a good sign. If they felt the threat that Velkhana posed even into the deepest parts of the Ancient Forest, the Commission should take it just as seriously. 

“Erela!” 

A small group had gathered around the council hall, they waved at her to join them. Happily, she obliged. 

“It’s good to see you well, fiver.” A large hand rested on her shoulder. Gabriel, the former field team leader, now new commander smiled warmly at her. 

“An expedition isn’t going to force me to my knees.” 

“I have no doubts about that,” his expression changed and he walked back to his usual position at the top of the council table, “But you know better than anyone else what awaits us out there. Any significant events or observations we should know of?” 

“The monsters have begun to go into hiding. They’re anticipating… something. I would assume that it’s Velkhana.” 

“Judging by the flicker in your eyes you suspect more.” 

Was it really that easy to read her? “It is never that easy, is it?” 

They would laugh at her if she admitted that it was her gut feeling that made her wonder if this was really the answer to all of the questions they held.

But it was never that easy, they had explored only a small fraction of the new world. Still, there was no reason to stop now. If anything, she would be glad to know that the mystery they were chasing after was even bigger than they thought. 

“I don’t want to push you,” a strained smile formed on Gabriel’s lips, “But I need you to leave as soon as possible.” 

“Of course, you can count on me.” 

A large, warm hand gently squeezed her shoulder, “I know. And I do, as always. Just come home safe, okay?” 

~*~*~ 

How long had she slept? She knew that she had to recuperate no matter how quickly they wanted her to to leave. 

Erela rose slowly, even though she had slept well, her mind was racing. There was so much to prepare before she could even think of leaving. Now it was time to finalise her plans before she would leave Selinana behind. 

It was quiet, quieter than usual. Anticipation and anxiety danced around the freezing air like countless little snowflakes. Eyes were fixed on Erela but only for as long as she didn’t meet them. 

“Ah! Fiver! Your armour is ready,” at least the Master of the Second Fleet was in his usual cheerful and enthusiastic spirits. 

“Thank you.” The armor almost looked brand new. There was not a single mark that could betray all the times her body had been slammed into rocks, trees, or whatever object would stop her fall. Only her weapon told the story of a young hunter who had come to the new world and grown above her station. She had become an inspiration, a beacon of hope for the Guild and the other hunters. 

“Erela!” 

She turned the source of the voice and a soft smile formed on her lips, “Mona, where have you been?” Usually, every hunter and handler team stood together, they coordinated their every move but for some time now, Mona had been distant and secretive. 

“There was something I was trying to get but it wasn’t easy,” she gently took the other woman’s hand, opened it and pressed something into her palm before letting go. 

“That’s…” It had to be the biggest crystal she had ever seen. 

“It’s a rare crystal that will protect you from Velkhana’s elemental attacks,” a soft blush hushed over the young handler’s face, “I had to run errands for the Fourth and Fifth until I was able to trade it in.” 

“Mona, I…” What words could she even say to convey how she felt? Erela had never been the type for long or grandiose speeches. All her life, she had been someone who expressed herself through actions, not words. Why start now? 

A gentle warmth spread over the handler’s forehead, he felt Erela’s hands squeeze hers as she kissed her gently. Words couldn’t describe the happiness she felt in these small moments, in moments in which she could forget the world around them. Pretend that all there was to their lives was each other; no obligations lying ahead of them. 

But once Erela backed away, Mona had to part with her sweet daydreaming. “We should get ready to go,” everyone was waiting for them to depart, waiting for the amazing stories they would tell, not allowing any dark thoughts to slip into their minds. 

Still, there were things that neither Erela nor Mona could forget, this was a challenge way beyond everything else they had faced thus far. It was easy to excite oneself with the idea of facing off against Velkhana, but actually doing it was a different matter. 

“You won’t leave without eating a proper meal, now will you?” 

A whirlwind of emotions, the young hunter and handler actually had almost forgotten to do so, if it weren’t for the gentle and well-meaning scolding of the Granmeowster Chef. Her friendly old face was painted with her usual wide smile. “You girls just can’t go out into the cold like this.” 

She was right. It would be an insanely straining and daunting task. 

“I made sure that you’ll keep warm,” she never disappointed. A big smile formed on Erela’s face as she dug in. Nothing would ever compare to the delicious meals that the kindly grandma made for them. It was almost a little unsettling to feel the energy it gave her pulsing through her veins. No matter how drowsy or anxious she was, it had all washed off her. 

“Thank you for the meal.” 

Finally ready to depart, they did so to the cheering and encouragement of their friends and colleagues. As they rose higher into the clear sky, the voices grew fainter. Only the wind sang to them. 

Mona found herself staring at Erela, a mix of emotions overcoming her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to plead for her to turn back. Why was she so scared all of the sudden? It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in Erela’s skill. No, she would even dare to say that she was the one to believe in her above everyone else. 

Did her feelings get in the way? 

It was a terrible thing to think. Their love was something she cherished, something she held onto. But in times like these, it pained her. It pained her to think about her own inability to protect those she loved. Mona felt the cold air pierce her lungs; she couldn’t even cry, the tears would freeze before they fall.

“Look!” 

Erela pointed at something in the far distance. The first stars of the night began to show themselves. The brightest among them sparkled right next to a brilliant full moon. 

“They’re just like us.” 

“They are.” 

Hearing her voice made Mona forget her troubles. The comfort it gave her was deep and visceral. It felt like home. 

Did Erela feel the same way about her? She wouldn’t know. 

Erela kept things to herself, she let her actions speak for her and when she was honest, she wouldn’t want it any other way. Just like nature, there were things that she couldn’t change and that was the beauty of it all. 

After travelling for half a day, they finally reached their camp in the Hoarfrost Reach. Mona would stay behind and ready in case that something would interfere with their mission. Feeling solid ground under her feet reignited her resolve, they had already come this far, there was no stopping now. 

“Meowster do you want me to join you?” 

The little palico began pouncing in place, fixing their little hat and coat, ready to take on the old and even the strongest foe. 

A small smile formed on Erela’s lips as she kneeled down, “But of course, what am I going to do without my little knight?” She exchanged a quick glance with Mona and nodded, there was no going back once she would leave the camp. There was no need to bid farewells, because this wasn’t the end of their journey. 

The noise in her head drowned out the loneliness and solitude that spread over the forest, it was an eerie silence, once noticed, slowly consumed all senses. Usually this place was bustling with wildlife and monsters of all sizes, but now it was silent. Wherever they were hiding, they were hiding away well.   
Even the singing of the Legina had seized, their choirs too afraid to disturb an entity older than themselves. 

Was she scared? No, it was the wrong word. Was she excited? Maybe not. It was an odd feeling, looming dread and excitement in equal measures. She wasn’t someone who became a hunter only for the thrill of it. Some did, she could never judge them. 

While her feet left marks in the freshly fallen snow, her mind began to wander. She had been asked so many times why she had become a hunter, the answer was easy and yet it was so incredibly complicated. 

When their training began, a lot of her fellow hunters were barely even teenagers. Orphaned, their villages devastated by elder dragon attacks they swore to protect others. Some saw lucrative ways of making a lot of money fast; others wanted to specialise on research and capture, rather than hunting and killing. 

But they all joined forces, learning from each other and the monsters. 

Her life story wasn’t as exciting or tragic. She was just… someone. A child that grew into an adult with time. Her village was safe from the attacks of monsters, her family made a good living as merchants. Still, there had always been a fire burning inside of her, a curiosity that was greater than anything the old world had to offer. Or maybe she was just trying to find her own place in the world, something that would make her remarkable. 

No… she could have led a happy life back at home, living like her parents. Yet, when she gazed at the stars, their bright light reflecting in her eyes, she knew that fate guided her to places yet unknown to her.

 _“What an interesting choice of weapon, a sword and a shield. What is that you want to protect?”_

When her master had asked her this question she hadn’t known the answer just yet. Now she did. She wanted to protect all those who believed in her, who elevated her beyond life and the person she thought she would always be. 

And the one thing standing between them and their safety was an elder dragon, clothed in the finest chrystals she had ever laid her eyes upon. 

Velkhana proudly pranced through the wide and open valleys of Hoarfrost Reach. She was feared. She had no rivals. Her piercing gaze admired the tranquil beauty of nothingness as she wandered through the snow. Only a fool would dare to stand in her way. 

Or maybe, a brave hunter. 

But bravery meant nothing to her. She was old, older than the ice that had formed over millennia and she was older than any laughably weak human who would dare to stand in her way. Velkhana was a force of nature; her destructive powers were not rooted in malice, they simply were. Like a truth that nobody could deny. To her, it was simply a state of being. 

A state that she would defend from the humans who invaded her territory. 

Erela felt herself grow stiff, then she relaxed. There was no place for fear in her heart. Fear, hesitation, doubt. They all had serious consequences. Especially for those who waited for her back in Seliana. 

A surprised scream escaped Velkhana as she felt metal pierce the thick layer of ice that protected her vunerable body. Before she could tell what happened, she felt a blade pierce through the ice, slowly chipping it away. In panic, she began to frantically shake the attacker off her body.

Erela felt how she was flung through the air. For a moment, everything seemed to be so peaceful, millions of little crystals dancing in the air around her. Then her body crashed into a nearby rock. Her armour lightened the blow, but she still felt it shake her up. A weaker armour would have marked the end of her hunting career. 

But she wouldn’t give up just yet. On the contrary, if anything she felt even more determined to best the elder dragon that had escaped her thrice by now. 

She was a stunning beauty, but Erela’s heart already belonged to someone else. 

“Meowster! Wait!”, it was almost comical, watching her little Palico cling to a Vigorwasp as it guided the insect in the direction of their master. A sweet, fine mist covered Erela’s body; she inhaled it deeply, feeling the pain wash off her body. 

Velkhana growled, her long claws piercing the ground beneath her. Maybe she had underestimated the human before, but now she knew better now. One swift swipe with her tail was enough to knock even a large monster off its feet, a human would be no different. 

Erela felt ice crystals the size of daggers crash into her shield. Some scraped against her skin, but they barely hurt her. A near unnatural warmth protected her against the cold. Mona’s crystal pressed firmly against her skin. 

No matter how hard the dragon tried to bring her down to her knees, she would keep on fighting. It was true that she could not jump as high as others or attack with the same strength, but she was determined. As long as she could still stand up, she would protect what she loved. 

Velkhana snapped her head in the direction of the blade that pierced through her armour, but she wasn’t quick enough. Frantically, she tried to shake the human off again, but she wouldn’t let her go. 

What was this feeling? Was it fear? She began to quiver, even though she didn’t want to show weakness. In all these years, there had never been a human nor a beast that came even close to matching her strength. 

But now it felt as though she had found her equal, but she was not prepared. She didn’t want to die, it was a fear that unlocked a strength inside her that she hadn’t known until now. Her wings spread and she flew higher than she had ever done before. 

Fighting on wouldn’t be sensible. 

For either of them. 

Erela sharpened her weapon and tended to her wounds. For a moment, she began to doubt whether or not she was doing what was right. Cold air pierced her lungs, small eyes stared back at her from a hideout. As soon as they noticed her they ran away again. 

It wasn't just humans that were scared of Velkhana. The wildlife and monsters hid away in fear. If they hid any longer, nobody could foresee the consequences it would ultimately have. 

There was no time to lose, it was time to put Velkhana to sleep and restore the balance that nature had always known. 

A whirlwind of blue light danced in the air as the Scoutflies began tracking down the Elder Dragon. Erela rushed after them, barely thinking about preserving her stamina. She would be fine. There was no doubt about it. But what about everyone else? Time was her enemy. Velkhana had been weakened a couple of times by now, but if she would recover even an ounce of her original strength they wouldn’t be able to slay her. 

After following the Scoutflies for what felt like an eternity, she found the Elder Dragon resting on a cliff near the sea. The ice that engulfed her body was shining and shimmering in the warm evening sun. What a beautiful creature she was. But all beauty had to fade one day. 

It was only natural. They all had to die, sooner or later. 

Their eyes met. There was a mutual understanding between them, one of them would go down and there was no way to avoid it. It would end here between the two of them. 

Erela felt exhaustion creep up on her but she wouldn’t give up just yet. Her muscles were screaming but she dashed forward, shielding herself from the icy projectiles the dragon unleashed on her. 

She pushed forward, preparing her blade for one final blow to Velkhana’s protective armour when she was suddenly knocked back by a massive wall of ice. The dragon’s breath had frozen all moisture in the air around them. It was one of the mistakes that Erela had been so careful to avoid, but now hubris got the best of her. 

“The meownster is defenseless!” 

It took her a moment to recollect herself, at first she didn’t understand what her palico was trying to say, until she finally caught a glimpse at the dragon. Velkhana was panting, gasping for air. Her body was shaking under the shock of the realisation that she had used her last power in an act of self defense that didn’t have the desired effect. The Hunter was still standing tall, while she was fighting with herself to muster up the remainders of strength that were left in her body. 

She never had to fight for her life before, doing it now exhausted her more than she anticipated. 

But Erela knew no mercy, because Velkhana had operated the same way for decades. A single Elder Dragon could lay a single village to waste within a day and the destruction that Velkhana had caused was immeasurable. Erela was merely removing a parasitic entity from the ecosystem. 

Velkhana yelped as she felt the hunter’s blade tear into her; for the first time in her lifespan, she was seriously hurt. Even trying to attack became a strenuous task, but she still managed to fight back. 

Erela felt her legs grow heavier every time she pushed her body up to fight back harder. Again and again her blade came down on the dragon who didn’t seem to relent. Again and again, she was tossed around the air, but she began to understand the dragon’s thoughts. Now they were truly equal. 

Realising the predicament she found herself in, Velkhana tried to flee again, but she could feel her body fall back towards the ground every time she tried to rise higher. She pushed forward, knowing the human followed her. 

Instinctively, she flew towards the Legiana nesting place in hopes that an injured monster stood behind, if she could only feast on another monster she could recover enough strength to fight the human off. 

But all she found was bitter silence. The predator had finally become prey to a stronger power. 

Before she could act, a small projectile hit her body, she hissed in shock, feeling it explode. The human had followed her all the way here. Desperately, the dragon spread its wings and rose into the air. In a majestic dance, she clothed herself in icy armour once more. 

The hunter flinched, now was her chance. Blindly, Velkhana unleashed an ice beam on her surroundings. It cost her more of the little power she still had, but it had the desired effect. The human lay motionless on the ground, it was her chance for a final escape. 

“Meowster!” 

Erela could hardly move her body as she felt it being engulfed into a thick green jelly. Suddenly breathing was easy again. The wounds she had sustained before healed and she slowly stood up. 

“Please be careful meowster.” 

She gently patted her companions head before biting down on a ration, “Don’t worry about me.” With time, she had become a lot more resilient and now she was more determined than ever to bring an end to the ice dragon. 

Velkhana limped back to her nest, breathing heavily. She looked around, admiring the ice that surrounded her one last time. It was the only thing she had ever created, the only thing she would never destroy. The dragon curled up and lied down to sleep. Would she heal or never wake up again? 

It didn’t matter. 

She had sunken into a deep sleep. 

But the sound of multiple explosions tore her out of her slumber, disoriented she crashed into the ice walls of her nest. She yelped in pain, not wanting to destroy her nest. Instead, she submissively crawled back into the centre of the nest. 

The hunter kneeled down in front of her and gently patted her face. “I am sorry, we both know it has to end here.” At least a worthy foe was the one to end her long life. Velkhana closed her eyes and breathed easy. Maybe it wasn’t too bad and in the end, everything had to die. 

~*~*~

“Erela!” 

She heard Mona call out to her, she stood up, feeling all the doubts wash off her when she watched her partner run towards her. Other hunters, researchers, and Gabriel followed her closely. They all looked happy and relieved to see that their sapphire star was safe. 

It was for them. All she did, she did for them. To protect them. 

She felt Mona’s body crush into hers as she held her tightly. 

“How long did it take me this time?” 

“3 days. I missed you.” 

Without a hint of shame, Erela kissed her partner, holding her close, “I missed you too.” They wouldn’t get to spend a lot of time together while everyone else was exploring the caves and examining Velkhana’s corpse. 

For a moment Erela watched the corpse; it looked as if the dragon was merely sleeping. She had found an honourable end by the hands of someone she could consider her equal. There was no reason to mourn a fallen Queen. 

When she finally focused her attention on the world outside the cave, Erela began to notice the world coming back to life. Small animals peaked out of their hideouts, monsters trotting by them, only watching. They were too tired to fight. There was no reason to fight. For a moment, they all knew peace. 

“What do you think? Should we go home?” 

Mona’s fingers intertwined with Erela’s, “I think we should.”


End file.
